megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Salamander
Salamander is a demon in the series. History A mythological elemental being first appearing in the alchemical works of Paracelsus. The salamander is an amphibian. As with many real creatures, pre-modern authors often ascribed fantastic qualities to it, believing salamanders were beings of fire spontaneously generated from burning logs. In recent times some have come to identify a legendary salamander as a distinct concept from the real organism. This idea is most highly developed in the occult. Where the two concepts can be distinguished, the legendary salamander is most often depicted much like a typical salamander in shape, with a lizard-like form, but it is usually ascribed an affinity with fire. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Element Race *Megami Tensei II: Element Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Element Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Prime Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Element Race *Last Bible, as '''Salamand' in Revelations: The Demon Slayer *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Element Race *Ronde: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Element Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Element Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Element Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fusion Spell *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Fusion Spell *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Draco Race *Devil Children White Book: Draco Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Dragon Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Draco Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Element Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Salamander is produced from a fusion of two demons of the same race; the candidates are Herald, Deity, Tyrant or Kunitsu demons. It is used to rank up Herald, Deity, Tyrant and Kunitsu demons, and ranks down Megami, Vile, Avatar and Genma demons. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Salamander can teach Nanashi the Panic Voice skill through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Fire and ailment skills. As a member of the Element race, Salamander can only be fused by fusing two demons of the same race, with possible candidates being of the Deity, Herald, Kunitsu, and Tyrant races. ''Persona 2'' Salamander is a Fusion Spell in both ''Innocent Sin'' and ''Eternal Punishment'', summoned by using any Fire skill and the Summon Spirits skill in the former and Dynamic Agilao and Summon Spirits in the latter. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Sizzard, he can perform the combo Holy Attack with Vrtra and Fire Flare with Punkin. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= High Fire Pleroma\Innate Panic Voice\37 Life Gain\40 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:European Mythology Category:Fusion Spells Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Ronde Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons